


A Friend In Need - A Bendy and Cuphead Fanfic (Slow Updates)

by PiperRose90



Series: Friend [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 1, Childhood Friends, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Post Canon for Cuphead, Sequel, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Sequel to 'A Friend'It had been a few years since then and when he received a item from his past, Cuphead decided to find his way back to the studio that he stumbled on when he was young but when he stepped inside,  he realized that everything changed and now have to find his way back out along with helping an old friend(Cross-posting with Wattpad and Fanfiction)
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Cuphead (Cuphead)
Series: Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087598
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one

It had been a few weeks since his younger brother had found his plushie and Cuphead was simply sitting in his bedroom while staring at the plushie in his hands with a thoughtful expression.

 _'I wonder how he's doing....'_ he thought with a thoughtful frown, wondering of what had happened to his old friend for a few minutes before groaning and buried his face into the pillow while holding the plushie close to his chest. He was simply motionless on the bed for three minutes before quickly sitting up, _'I should find my way back to that place to see if he's still there'_ he thought, slightly doubtful that his friend might still be there or simply 'gone'.

Quickly making up his mind, Cuphead got off the bed while gently placing the plushie on the bed and walked to his closet. _'I'll go tomorrow night'_ he thought with a slight nod.

**(Next Day)**

"You sure you don't want to come Cuphead?" Mugman asked his older brother as he was fastening his scarf while the other brother was sitting on the couch, looking over him.

"Naw, I'll just stay and relax a bit" Cuphead said with a small laugh and slightly waving at his younger brother, "You go have fun with Maria" Cuphead said before slightly snickering when he saw Mugman lightly blushing.

"W-Whatever y-you say then, I won't be out too late" Mugman quickly said while giving his brother a smile before stepping out.

 _'That should be enough time'_ Cuphead thought with a smile as he sat on the couch for a few minutes before quickly launching himself off of the couch and towards the small cupboard underneath the stairs and opened it. "Don't worry Mugman, I won't be out long" Cuphead mutter out as he grabbed the backpack before grabbing a black-and-red sweater, putting it on and silently walked out, making sure to not wake Elder Kettle.

Once outside, he could see the sun starting to set and was glad that he packed a flashlight if it gets too dark and started walking towards the same woods that he got lost in when he was younger, letting his feet take him as he started to get lost in his thoughts.

 _'Will he remember me? Hopefully he's been doing well since the last time I saw him....o-or maybe he's....'_ his thoughts trailed off, not wanting to believe that his friend might not be around anymore but he quickly pushed that thought down, firmly believing that his friend was still alive.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out his name and quickly stopped walking before looking back to see one of the residents, Cagney.

"H-Hey Cagney" Cuphead quickly greeted the other with a slight nervous smile, hoping that the flower wouldn't ask. "Mm...hello Cuphead, where are you heading to?" Cagney asked while raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Um...j-just going to explore the woods" Cuphead quickly answered with a bigger grin, _'Please stop asking'_ he soon thought.

Cagney stared down at him for a few more minutes before slightly humming, "Well, have fun then" he said, still staring at him with a suspicious glint.

"T-Thanks!" Cuphead quickly said before turning around and forcing himself to walk away instead of running while feeling the other's stare on his back. _'At least he didn't ask me why'_

Soon enough Cuphead got out of the other's view and let out a sigh of relief, _'His stares are always so scary'_ he thought before continuing walking until he finally made it to the edge of the woods.

He could slightly feel his heart skip a beat, though he doesn't know if it was from fear or anticipation, but he ignored it before stepping into the woods and started to rely on his memory to find his way to his destination.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

_'I think I see it'_ Cuphead thought as he was using the light from his flashlight to see the pathway in front of him, catching sight of something at the distance.

He quickly felt a feeling of deja vu and soon started running towards the building, still being careful of his steps to not trip.

Cuphead started to grin, "It still look the same" he commented as he remembered that he enter through a broken window, but he couldn't enter it again because it was too small.

"Maybe there's another way inside" he said as he started walking along the edge with his right hand against the wall. Luckily it only took five minutes when he found a broken down door and was super lucky that it wasn't boarded up and unlocked so he grabbed the doorknob, but not opening it yet.

 _'Why am I feeling nervous?'_ he thought as he felt his heart beating fast from nervousness and started to take deep breath to calm himself down. _'Nothing bad will happen Cuphead'_ he thought, trying to reassure himself before turning the knob and swinging the door open and soon stepped inside the building.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> "Maybe there's another way inside" he said as he started walking along the edge with his right hand against the wall. Luckily it only took five minutes when he found a broken down door and was super lucky that it wasn't boarded up and unlocked so he grabbed the doorknob, but not opening it yet.  
> 'Why am I feeling nervous?' he thought as he felt his heart beating fast from nervousness and started to take deep breath to calm himself down. 'Nothing bad will happen Cuphead' he thought, trying to reassure himself before turning the knob and swinging the door open and soon stepped inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah unlike the ones in Wattpad and Fanfic, I'm going to do recaps mostly as reminders for people so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter two

A loud creaking sound was heard as the door slowly swung open, sending small shivers down Cuphead's spine but he ignored it as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Mm..." he looked around, seeing everything slightly broken down and covered in ink, but for some reason, it looked familiar.

"Alright then" Cuphead mutter out as he walked forwards, "Hopefully I could find what I'm looking for" he said while looking at some of the posters. _'He looks adorable'_ he thought with a smile as he saw a different version of his friend before frowning a bit, _'I wonder what had happened'_ he asked himself before slightly shaking his head and walking passed it.

Stepping into an open room, Cuphead was a bit amazed to see a projector which was turned on and walked towards it. "Huh, been a while since I seen this" he said with a small chuckle before turning it off and wandered off.

After he explored every nook and cranny of the main room, Cuphead started walking to the hallway of the left side which led to a corner where a desk was along with another open doorway. _'That must of been uncomfortable to sit on'_ he thought as he looked at the wooden chair before peaking at the surface of the desk, seeing some drafts of his friend which he slightly brushed it off and walked through the doorway, revealing to be more desks and random drawings.

"How many people worked here?" he mutters to himself as he counted how many desk were in the room though he didn't really find anything of value and simply walked out, returning to his search. He remembered about the other hallway and quickly made his way there and swiftly tried to open some doors on the way, but found out that they were locked which he faintly remembered trying to open the familiar doors when he was just a child. Though as he turned the corner, he instantly saw something written on the wall which sent shivers down his spine.

**_'Dreams Come True'_ **

"Who....wrote that?" he asked himself since he had never saw anything like it when he was child and frowns a bit. _'That means that I was in a completely different part of this place'_ he thought before shaking his head and walked passed it, following the hallway.

"Why are there so many locked doors?" Cuphead groans to himself as he finds himself annoyed with it as he tried the last door in the hallway before his eyes caught sight of a board and walked towards it.

"A schedule?" he read it before tilting his head a bit slightly confused of what it could mean, but decided to brush it off after a few seconds and kept walking. "Whoa..." he quickly noticed a pipe on the ground and quickly jumped over it, _'I probably need to watch out for those'_ he took a mental note before turning another corner and found himself in a massive room.

"Wow..." he breathed out as he quickly looked around the room in slight amazement for a few seconds. "Maybe...I can find something to turn it on" Cuphead stated as he took notice of a lever along with a small machine next to it which he noticed two openings. "Batteries" he figured it out before looking around the small balcony he was on, searching for batteries until he looked at the median sized box. He walked towards it, kneel down and opened it inside revealing to be some random stuff and....

"Bingo!" Cuphead grins before grabbing the battery inside, "But I need the other..." he trailed off as he looked up to see the second battery on the shelf. Grinning at his luck, Cuphead quickly grabbed the second battery and walked back to the machine, pushing the two batterers inside before grabbing the lever and with enough force, he pulled the lever down. Cuphead quickly jumped when he heard something grinding a bit and turn his attention to the center of the room, quickly noticing the chains moving.

Cuphead felt something bubble in his head as he was waiting for something to rise up and when it did, he felt breathless at the amazement at the sight of a large machine rising out.

"Whoa..." he breathed out as he stared at it for a few more seconds before snapping out of it. "Maybe....that triggered something" he asked himself with a thoughtful expression before walking out of the room and heading back to the beginning of the room, making sure to jump over the pipe on the way out, but as he was walking through the hallway, Cuphead quickly noticed something different.

"What?" he said as he saw the metal door was lifted, revealing another hallway and almost felt giddy at the thought of exploring new areas before quickly entering the hallway.

At the end of the short hallway, Cuphead quickly saw a small can sitting on the shelf and when he picked it up, he saw his friend on it, "Bacon soup?" he read it, tilting his head a bit. "Mm...I wonder if it taste good" he asked himself before putting the can in his backpack and kept walking though he didn't make it far and he came across a small table with a recorder on it.

"Mm?" now feeling curious, Cuphead walked to the table, deciding whether or not to push the play button before the curiosity won and pushed it.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> At the end of the short hallway, Cuphead quickly saw a small can sitting on the shelf and when he picked it up, he saw his friend on it, "Bacon soup?" he read it, tilting his head a bit. "Mm...I wonder if it taste good" he asked himself before putting the can in his backpack and kept walking though he didn't make it far and he came across a small table with a recorder on it.  
> "Mm?" now feeling curious, Cuphead walked to the table, deciding whether or not to push the play button before the curiosity won and pushed it.

Chapter three

A small clicking sound was heard before a few moments of silence until a male voice was heard.

**_'At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy. It's messy. And who needs this much ink anyways?'_ **

_'So this explains what had happened to this place'_ Cuphead thought, furrowing his eyebrows a bit as he continued to listen.

**_'Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here'_ **

"Pedestals? Appeasing the gods?" Cuphead mutters out in a confused tone before shaking his head, "This Joey guy does sound a bit crazy" he stated, agreeing with the guy in the recorder. "But he said that the pedestals are in the break room" he said as he walked away from the recorder and walked through the hallways.

When he made it at the end of the hallway, he found himself in a small room with a large projector along with a few wooden chairs as well as some large pipes popping out from the walls. _'Weird'_ he thought as he explored the small room, but not finding anything important though he made a mental note to come back later before walking back out. "There's another hallway" he mutters as he walked passed the recorder and followed the new hallway.

"Ack!" Cuphead suddenly jumped when a plank of wood suddenly dropped in front of him causing him to jump back, nearly tripping himself. "Damn..." he breathed out as he tried to calm himself from the sudden jump scare and glared at the plank of wood before stepping over it. _'There better not be anymore jump scares'_

He took the right hallway and quickly found himself in a room where there are six pedestals. "This must be the break room" he said as he looked around the room and quickly noticed the picture frames behind each pedestals that held a different picture. "This must be what that guy was talking about" he said as he looked at each picture before walking to the end of the room where a lever was.

"Mm..." Cuphead slightly tapped the screen that said **_'Low Pressure'_**. "I guess I need to find these items and place them on these pedestals" he commented with a sigh. _'I have to look everywhere for them'_ he thought as he looked at each picture, remembering them _'A gear, wrench, book, an ink bottle, a plushie and a note? Maybe a CD for the note'_ realizing it before he started to walk out of the room, but when he turn the corner, he suddenly jumped a bit when he came across a billboard of Bendy.

"Ack!" he yelps a bit before taking a double take before taking a deep breath. "Ugh...wait.." he blinks a bit as he stared at the cutout. "How did you get here?" he asked the cut-out even though he won't get an answer.

Tilting his head more, Cuphead decided to leave it alone and walked passed it, but suddenly froze when he saw what was ahead in the other room. "What..." he walked towards the room, still staring while covering his mouth in horror.

"Oh my god....what the hell happened here?" he breathed out as he kept staring at the corpse of a wolf strapped to the table until he looked down to see a wrench sticking out of its open chest and scrunches his nose. "I'm sorry" he softly said to the corpse before reaching over and pulled the wrench out. _'One down'_ he quickly put the wrench in his backpack before looking to his right to see more words written on the wall.

**_'Who's laughing now?'_ **

"This is a sick joke" he commented with a frown before pulling away. Then he quickly looked around the room for another item, wanting to leave the room as fast as he could but he couldn't find any more and quickly left. _'I don't want to go back to that room'_ he thought with a slight shiver before continuing to search for the other items.

 _'Maybe that room might have something that I overlooked'_ Cuphead thought as he made his way to the room with the large projector and when he made it, he started to look around until he found a Bendy plushie on the shelf and picked it up. "Mm....this looks like the same one I have back at home....but this looked like it haven't been taken care of" Cuphead mutters a bit as he took noticed of the slight rips and tears on the plushie compared to his gently used plushie. Shaking his head a bit, Cuphead quickly put the item in his backpack and walked out of the room. _'Two down'_

As he was heading towards the main area, he suddenly saw a door that was slightly opened. _'That wasn't open before....right?'_ he swallowed back his nervousness before walking to the slightly opened door, pushed it open and walked inside. "Woah..." he breathed out as he looked around the room, "Could this be another breaker room?" he asked himself before starting to search around the room. _'There got to be an item here'_ he thought as he opened a closet door. "No items....but there's more bacon soup" He grins a bit as he grabbed all the cans and putting them in his backpack before returning to his search.

Then his eye caught something on the table and when he looked at it, he found a small black book. "There is it" he said as he picked it up before reading the title.

"The illusion of Living....by Joey Drew" he read, "Huh....didn't know that he wrote a book" Cuphead stated before shrugging and placed the item in his backpack before walking upstairs.

_'Three down'_


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Then his eye caught something on the table and when he looked at it, he found a small black book. "There is it" he said as he picked it up before reading the title.  
> "The illusion of Living....by Joey Drew" he read, "Huh....didn't know that he wrote a book" Cuphead stated before shrugging and placed the item in his backpack before walking upstairs.  
> 'Three down'

Chapter four

After he walked out of the room, Cuphead stood still for a moment before decided to walk back to where the machine was hoping that he could find another item. Quickly jumping over the pipe, he walked in the room and started to look around. _'There got to be an item here'_ he thought to himself as he looked along the shelves until he looked back to the open chest and saw the large gear inside. "That must be it" he said as he reached down, grabbing the gear and inspecting it for a moment. "Its not rusty?" Cuphead commented it slightly surprised before shaking his head and placed the gear in his backpack before walking out.

_'Four down'_

As he was walking back to the main area, he slightly jumped in surprise when the door to his right, the lights that was showing suddenly disappeared with a click. "What the...." he reached towards the door knob and was shocked to find it unlocked. Blinking a bit, Cuphead turned the knob before swinging the door open, revealing a small closet-like room with a small desk, wooden chair and some shelves.

He stepped in and looked at the desk to see an old fashioned radio and smiles a bit, "Nice" he commented it as he turned it on and smiles a bit more as the tunes started to play. Though when he looked at the papers, he shivers a bit when he saw more writings on it.

**_'He will set us free'_ **

"Who?" Cuphead breathed out, confused before shaking his head and quickly kneel down to see if there was something under the desk and to his luck, there was.

"This might be what I needed" he said as he saw a record disc before carefully grabbing it and placing it in his backpack. _'Just need to find one more'_ he thought with a smile as he walked out of the room and kept making his way to the main area, still hearing the tune playing.

 _'Where can you find an ink bottle?'_ Cuphead asked himself as he was searching throughout the area, looking for the small bottle. _'Maybe the artist room?'_ he guessed as he walked towards the other room and started searching there for nearly five minutes with no luck.

Just as he was about to give up, he suddenly saw something underneath a desk in the far corner and when he walked towards it, he nearly cheered when he saw that it was the last item and grabbed it. "Finally!" Cuphead cheered and with a happy grin, he started to make his way back to the break room.

Once in the break room, he looked at the pedestals and started to place each item to the right one and once he placed the ink bottle down, he heard a slight click.

"Maybe it did something" Cuphead said as he looked back to the lever, frowning a bit when he saw that it still said 'Low Pressure'

"Maybe.....there's another switch to activate it" he said to himself as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the break room before pausing.

"Where should I look first?" he asked himself as he started to think for a moment. Then he remembered about the room with the projector and the pipes. _'Maybe there'_ deciding to take a chance, Cuphead started walking towards the area.

He was lucky enough to remember his way towards it as as he was walking down the hallway, he suddenly jumped with a startled yelp when he saw a Bendy cut out suddenly peaking around the corner for a few seconds before moving away.

"What!?" Cuphead quickly ran and when he turn the corner, he saw the same cut out leaning against the wall and slightly squinted his eyes, staring at the cut out suspiciously. "How did you..." he rhetorically asked as he kept staring for a few more seconds before looking away and walked inside the room.

"There must be a switch or lever somewhere" he told himself as he started to look around the room, but as he was looking through the shelves, he quickly jumped when he heard something click before finding out that the projector turned itself on and saw an animation playing on the screen. "Cute" Cuphead simply said as he stared at the animation repeating itself for a few moments before looking away and quickly finding a valve with the words **_'Ink Pressure'_** above it.

"This must be is" he walked towards it, carefully grip the wheel and started turning it, feeling it barely move for a few seconds before he started to move more smoothly until he stopped when he heard something move within the walls. "That probably wor-Ugh!" Cuphead started to say when he quickly felt something cold and wet seep into his shoes and looked down to see ink quickly forming. Yelping a bit, Cuphead quickly got out of the room, barely avoiding the spill on the wall before quickly shaking the ink off of his shoes. "I hope that it isn't permanent" Cuphead said to himself as he shook off the ink as much as he could before making his way back to the break room, slightly grimacing a bit as the soggy feeling in his shoes from the leftover ink.

As he was making his way to the break room, Cuphead could see the flow of the ink within the walls and along the pipes when he walked passed them. Once there, he walked to the lever, gripped it and pulled it down. He then heard something click a few times as the lights in the room slowly dim down which he quickly noticed that the items were gone. _'Weird'_ Cuphead thought, but shook his head. "Maybe the machine is working now" he said to himself as he started to make his way back to the room, for once since he got there, used his flashlight since all the light seem to be turned off.

_'Really weird'_

After jumping over the pipe and turning the corner, Cuphead was shocked to find the open doorway boarded up. "Who could ha-AH!" Cuphead started to say as he walked up to the boarded entrance when he was suddenly launched back when he felt something hit his chest and when he hit the ground, Cuphead groan out in slight pain and looked back up before stiffening in shock when he saw a familiar face.

"Bendy?" Cuphead quickly got to his feet, still staring at his old friend as he was slightly clawing around the thick wood before pulling away. "Wait!" Cuphead ran towards the boarded up entrance, reaching inside. "Don't go!" he cried out until he noticed something seeping both into his shoes and slowly raising up.

When he looked down, he saw the ink appearing and quickly raising up, causing Cuphead to panic a bit. "Damn it!" Cuphead started to run, ignoring the ink raising up as he felt something shift in the air. "Got to get out" he said as he ran through the familiar hallways, jumping a bit as he saw each hallway close down by a metal door, _'What's going in!?'_

Once in the main room, he turned towards the hallway that led to the exit, Cuphead ran towards it at full speed, but as he was close enough to open it, the floor underneath him suddenly collapsed causing him to fall down with a yell.

"AHHH!" Cuphead felt his heart drop to his stomach as he kept falling until he landed in something wet, causing him to quickly close his eyes shut before quickly rising up, breaking surface and started coughing.

"Ack!" Cuphead kept coughing and rubbing his eyes enough for him to finally open to find himself standing in ink that reached up to his chest. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around as the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Soon he saw a recorder on one of the shelves and slowly made his way through the ink. _'This should give me some answers'_ he thought as he quickly clicked play.

He heard the recorder play for a few moments before a male voice was heard, different from the one he heard before.

**_'It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees!'_ **

_'Back then must have been more controlled than now'_ Cuphead with with a frown as he tried to ignore the coldness from the ink.

**_'Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't or he's some kind of idiot'_ **

_'Probably an idiot'_ Cuphead went with the second option since he had seen the condition of the pipes.

**_'But the real worst part about all this are them noises the system makes, like a dying dog on it's last legs.'_ **

_'That just sounds horrible'_ he thought with a slight shiver as he tried to imagine what it could sound like.

**_'Make no mistake, this place....this....machine.....heck, this whole darn thing....it just isn't natural. You can bet I wouldn't be doing any more repairs jobs for Mister Joey Drew'_ **

Soon the recorder stopped as Cuphead was thinking about the last few words. _'What could have happened here?'_ he thought to himself before frowning a bit. "No time for that, I need to find my way out of here....and drain this ink" Cuphead mutters out as he started looking around until he saw a valve connected to the pile and slowly walked towards it, gripping the wheel and slowly started to turn a few times until he heard a clicking sound and to his relief, Cuphead saw the ink slowly going down and suddenly saw an open doorway.

"Well....if I can't go up.." Cuphead started to say as he walked towards the doorway, "I got to keep going down"

Walking through it, Cuphead quickly noticed the stairs and walked down to see a sigh above it.

**_'Danger! Keep Out!'_ **

"Well its too late now" he simply said as he walked passed it, ignoring it.

Once he reached towards the bottom of the staircase, Cuphead grimace a bit as he saw the small room filled with ink before taking a deep breath and stepped inside. "Still cold" he groan out with a shiver before slowly making his way to the valve and turned it enough to drain more of the ink in turn, revealing more of the staircase.

"How far down is this?" Cuphead couldn't help but said as he realized that the studio was much bigger on the inside which reminded him of the casino before pushing that thought down and kept walking down.

Quickly avoiding the dripping ink above him, Cuphead came across another room at the end of the staircase and with a deep breath, he walked in once again shivering at the coldness but kept walking. "Where is that valve" he mutters to himself as he looked around the room.

Luckily he managed to find it underneath the stairs and quickly turned it, draining the ink and let out a sigh of relief, "This better be the last floor" he said before walking to the door swinging it open to see another room but as he walked in, he saw more writings on the wall that was a bit scary.

**_'The Creator Lied To Us'_ **

"Where are you Bendy...." Cuphead softly said as he looked away from the writings, feeling sad for his friend before he saw something on the desk that made him smile.

"This will definitely come in handy" he said as he picked up the axe, finally finding something useful and looked around the room again. Seeing a open doorway board up, Cuphead nearly smirks as he walked towards it and swiftly swung it down, slowly hacking away the thick wood until making it wide enough for him to slip through and using it to break some of the debris in his way.

Soon he made it to the end of the hallway to see another boarded up door, but Cuphead paid no mind as he swiftly cut down the wood before swinging up open.

"What....did the Devil come in here" Cuphead nearly groan out as he was a circular symbol on the floor with lit candles. Despite the eerie look of the room, Cuphead still walked in and looked around, see more bookshelves along with four wooden coffins, frowning a bit. He decided to ignore it as he quickly saw another door, but as he walked towards it, he unknowingly stepped into the circle and soon enough he got a head splitting headache causing him to instantly cry out in pain and gripped the side of his head, barely realizing that he dropped the axe as he tried to fight back the pain.

As his eyes were closed, he saw something flash before his eyes, imagines moving too quickly for him to see what it was until the pain became too much and Cuphead barely felt himself fall down as he blissfully passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending chapter one


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> "What....did the Devil come in here" Cuphead nearly groan out as he was a circular symbol on the floor with lit candles. Despite the eerie look of the room, Cuphead still walked in and looked around, see more bookshelves along with four wooden coffins, frowning a bit. He decided to ignore it as he quickly saw another door, but as he walked towards it, he unknowingly stepped into the circle and soon enough he got a head splitting headache causing him to instantly cry out in pain and gripped the side of his head, barely realizing that he dropped the axe as he tried to fight back the pain.  
> As his eyes were closed, he saw something flash before his eyes, imagines moving too quickly for him to see what it was until the pain became too much and Cuphead barely felt himself fall down as he blissfully passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Chapter two

Chapter five

The first few things that he noticed as he was slowly waking up was the hot-red painful headache and the soreness throughout his body along with the slight ringing noise in his ears.

"Ugh...." he softly groan out as he clench his eyes tightly before opening them, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness to find himself laying on his stomach. Smacking his lips a bit, Cuphead slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees before slowly moving his hand to his head, feeling around a bit before his fingers brushed against a slight crack. When he pulled his hand away, he saw that his fingers was covered in red, realizing that he was bleeding a bit. "At least it's not too bad" he mutters out before using the edge of his jacket to wipe the blood, cleaning the wound a bit before shakily got to his feet.

Soon he saw that he had passed out in the middle of the summoning circle but luckily the axe was beside him which he leaned down and picked it up.

 _'Can't stop now'_ Cuphead thought as he made his way to the door while ignoring the rest of the room, broke down the board that was blocking the door and stepped out of it.

Once out, Cuphead made his way to the staircase and started walking down, being careful and soon made it to the bottom. He noticed that his surrounding was a bit darker than before. _'Maybe the lights doesn't work as well'_ Cuphead thought with a frown before shaking his head and kept walking until he stopped, seeing that there was some kind of a shire with some small candles lit, bowls with something, he couldn't identify, and a small cut out of Bendy on the shelf. _'I don't know if it's creepy or not'_ he thought with a slight shiver before looking away and looked around the room.

He saw more coffins in the room which he quickly ignored it along with some wooden chairs and the room was filled with more candles. "Where is all these candles coming from?" Cuphead slightly asked before noticing a recorder and walked towards it. _'Might be more answer?'_ he thought before pushing the play button.

There was silence for a few seconds before another male voice was heard which for some reason, gave Cuphead chills.

_**'It appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you hear me.'** _

"In the darkness?" Cuphead slightly asked as he slightly eyed a small puddle of ink in the corner of the room.

**_'Those old songs. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?'_ **

"Okay...that's too creepy" Cuphead said with a shudder, "And he sounds really crazy" frowning a bit, guessing that the guy belongs to come sort of cult. "And Bendy is some sort of 'lord' to him" he slightly guessed.

"I said, can I get an amen"

Cuphead quickly turned around when he heard the voice, axe ready only to find no one. _'Who said that!?'_ he thought as he frantically looked around, realizing that it sounded like the guy in the recorder. _'How did he manage to sneak up on me and get away!'_ he quickly tighten his grip on the axe, feeling somewhere uneasy before shaking his head. "Can't think of that now..." he mutter out before making his way to the hallway, now alert.

As he walked passed another cut out of Bendy, Cuphead walked to the open doorway before stopping, seeing another hallway but was filled with stray wooden boards and ink that seem to reach up to his calves. Slightly clenching his jaws a bit, Cuphead took a deep breath before slowly stepping forwards and into the ink, slightly shivering a bit from the coldness and started to slowly walk forwards.

 _'Just nice and ste-'_ Cuphead reassured himself before quickly stopping and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw a person walk passed the doorway ahead of him. "W-Wait!" Cuphead called out before he could stop himself and walked a bit faster, finally making it to the other side and turn the corner to follow the person when he stopped.

 _'What the....'_ Cuphead was in shock as he was facing the dead end with the cut out and shelves that was filled with bacon soups. "How did he...." he started to ask before stopping himself, not wanting to give himself a headache. Shaking his head, Cuphead turned around and walked to the other side of the hallway before stopping once again by a metal gate.

"Mm...." Cuphead started to think before looking at the small box with a lever next to it and saw three lights flickering. "Maybe....there's a button to activate this to open the gate" he slightly guessed before sighing. "Great...another search party" he groan out before turning away. "Where the hell am I going to find them" he groan out before sighing, "I'll slowly make my way back to the recorder" Cuphead planned as he first made his way back to the shelves.

 _'Maybe there's one hidden'_ he thought as he started shuffling through the cans, placing some of them in his backpack. After he checked the first two shelves, Cuphead slightly crouch down to check the third and final shelf and moved some of the cans around before finding one of the buttons and pushed it. _'One down'_ he thought as he stood up before making his way to the ink-filled hallway and walked through it, making it to the other side.

Once back in the room, Cuphead started to look at every crook and cranny for the two buttons. Though it took him nearly ten minutes before he found them hidden in the volts boxes, slightly hitting himself on the forehead for not looking at them first before pushing them and soon made his way back to the metal gate.

Seeing the button not flickering, Cuphead soon pulled the lever down which caused the sound of groaning before seeing the gate slowly rising.Once it was fulling open, Cuphead walked to the boarded-up doorway, cutting them down and stepped into the room.

"It's really dark in here" he slightly commented as he tried to look around the room, barely making it out but was able to see another recorder.

Blinking a bit, Cuphead walked up to it and pressed play which it was silence for a few seconds before playing and Cuphead realized that it was the same guy from before but more....sane.

_**'So first, Joey installs this ink machine over out heads. Then it begins to leak. There times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell'** _

_'Huh....so that machine caused those floods'_ Cuphead thought, recalling those staircases from before. _'I wonder what had happened to cause this guy to lose his mind?'_

_**'Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day'** _

Cuphead slightly scrunches his nose at that, _'Man if I had something like that in my room, I would probably get so annoyed by everyone coming in and out of the room just to use the switch'_

**_'Thanks Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoons songs don't write themselves, you know'_ **

Cuphead can't help, but feel slightly bad for the guy and quickly guessed from all the recordings so far, the Joey guy seems to caused some major problems here.

Soon sighing out and his eyes managed to get used to the darkness of the room, Cuphead walked to what it appeared to be an exit though when he looked inside, he saw that the bottom of the staircase was flooded with ink, making him grimace a bit. "Just like that guy says" Cuphead commented as he turned away from the staircase, "And the switch to drain it is somewhere around here" and soon he saw a lever.

Thinking that it might open something, Cuphead gripped it and pulled it down before hearing something open at a distance, but when he looked out, he saw that the room was lit up. "Well that's one problem solved" he said to himself before stepping back into the room and saw that there was something written on the wall next to the recorder.

**_'Music Department'_ **

_'Mm? I guess that makes sense now'_ he thought, recalling the guy saying about making songs.

But as he stepped into the middle of the room, Cuphead suddenly let out a gasp when something burst in front of him and before he could react, he was harshly tackled down to the ground.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
